


Hawkeye is Down [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stalker Phil, but he does it with the best intentions, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Podfic of Hawkeye is DownAuthor summary: Phil keeps a close eye on Clint, even if it is one from a distance.





	Hawkeye is Down [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hawkeye is down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264329) by [Mycroffed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed). 



> The original author didn't tag or warn for it, but there is a character who wishes they were dead in this fic. Please read/listen with caution.
> 
> This fic has been recorded for my Podfic Bingo 2019 squares read slowly, read sadly, and 2nd PoV.

Stream or download _Hawkeye is Down_ from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A_xlGgC9sZc3jtEjXhxyCx5CrtZfIW0Z/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 10:25


End file.
